Liley Love
by Lileyfan4ever
Summary: Begining. What if Miley and Lilly switched roles. Tell me if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

What if Lilly and Miley switched roles? Would Lilly still be Miley's friend, and if so will they become more, MUCH more? Added with a few twists.

A/N

This is my first fanfiction, please be nice and make sure to Comment and Review!

Now let's read…..

Hi, I'm Lilly Truscott, and I'm an international pop star. Now you may be thinking you, but you're the skater chic on the TV show 'Hannah Montana'. That all changed though when Miley made a body switching machine for her science fair and convinced me to try it with her. It worked much to Miley's dismay and when we tried to reverse it, we couldn't go back to our regular bodies. That was 6 months ago and we've learned to cope, or deal with our new bodies. You guys might be confused when I say 'new bodies', so let me make it clearer for you. The time we got out of the switching machine she was in my body and I was in hers. So I had Miley's hot body, and she had my skater body, but of course not my voice and the same to her. When we realized we couldn't change back we made a plan to change our hair color and try to sound like each other, and that's what we did. I went with my dirty blonde hair still looking like Miley, and Miley brunette, looking like me. At school people liked our new hairstyles, and so did our family members. Hannah didn't even exist, so I didn't have to worry about that. I taught her to skateboard, while she taught me singing. In the end I ended up getting a recording contact with Disney. Miles on the other hand got the skating offer of a lifetime, getting to have her very own show on skating that was produced by Disney and Skatex-tream.

I love miles, she's the best friend I could possibly want. Speaking of which she knocking at the door right now. "Hey Miles, what's up?''

Miley's POV

I know what I did 6 months ago was stupid, but I'm glad I did because now I can tell her that I love her. I love her as a girlfriend and a best friend. She's everything I could want; I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her. 'Snap out of it Miles she's talking to you'. "Oh, sorry Lils spaced out for a sec, but nothing much I was just bored, and came to see my best friend. Uhh, we need to talk"

Lilly's POV

When we told me 'we need to talk' I instantly got worried. I hope she didn't find out my two secrets. Yeah even best friends have secrets sometimes.

A/N- Should I continue? Comment and tell me if I should or not or if you like it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own Hannah Montana or any the characters

A/N: Sorry I didn't update, had cheerleading practice and multiple projects. Also I'm sorry this is short, but I'm also working on another story. Again I will update tomorrow or later tonight. I'm going to update my other story, which is a Troypay story tonight as well.

Chapter 2

"What is it Miley?" I asked her scared out of my wits. "Well Lily, I umm-uhh- well wanted to tell you that I love you" "OMG! Seriously I love you to; I have for quite some time now. That was actual my secret" "Be my girlfriend then", she said smiling. I nodded and jumped up and down in delight. "Now we have no secrets between us." She said all happy. Well great now I have to lie and she will know when I'm lying. "Well I do have _one _more secret", empising one to make my point. She nodded and I continued. "Well not only am I a pop star, but I got the deal to live in Paris to see if I will be able to do the movie with Mikayla" I would have thought she would laugh at me. But she didn't. She got all teary eyed and whispered "when are you leaving". "Tomorrow" I said "But you could go with me". Her eyes lit up at the thought and since she moved out and we are both eighteen she nodded her head, and hugged me tight.

Right when she said if I could go with her, I was ecstatic. Knowing that she was my girlfriend, and now going to live with her in Paris was overwhelming, but I was happy nonetheless. "Wait I thought she was you're arch enemy" "She was, but she and I ended on good terms, you remember when she guessed stared in the concert we did in Florida?'' I nodded, and she continued. "Well, we ended up being friends." I nodded again. And we went upstairs to prepare for tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update, had cheerleading practice and multiple projects. Also I'm sorry this is short, but I'm also working on another story. Again I will update tomorrow or later tonight. I'm going to update my other story, which is a Troypay story tonight as well.


End file.
